helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Munasawagi Scarlet
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND 11th Single (2006) |Next = VERY BEAUTY 13th Single (2007) }} Munasawagi Scarlet (胸さわぎスカーレット; Scarlet Premonition) is Berryz Koubou's 12th single. It was released on December 6, 2006 in a Regular Edition. The Single V DVD was released on December 27, 2006 and sold a total of 8,635 copies. The single reached #12 on the Oricon charts. It also charted for five weeks, selling 23,090 copies. Tracklist CD #Munasawagi Scarlet #Aitai Kedo... (会いたいけど...; I Want to Meet You, but...) #Munasawagi Scarlet (Instrumental) Single V #Munasawagi Scarlet #Munasawagi Scarlet (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Munasawagi Scarlet *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Yuasa Koichi *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Aitai Kedo... *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Takahashi Yuichi and Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2006.11.23 Oha Star *2006.12.17 Hello! Morning *2006.12.22 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2006.12.23 MelodiX! Concert Performances ;Munasawagi Scarlet *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Ikuta Erina, Makino Maria, Takeuchi Akari, Uemura Akari, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi (part of a medley) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Kobushi Factory *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi, ;Aitai Kedo... *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Tokunaga Chinami *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok - Tokunaga Chinami *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Kobushi Factory Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 23,090 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 8,635 Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Munasawagi Scarlet (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz Koubou - Munasawagi Scarlet (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Munasawagi Scarlet, Aitai Kedo... es:Munasawagi Scarlet Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2006 Singles Category:2006 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2006 Single Vs